Cermin
by bananaprincess
Summary: Rust bisa saja mati, sampai dia melihat bayangan-bayangan pada sebuah cermin. Mars challenge: Not-Gary-Stu. (M untuk adegan kekerasan eksplisit)


_**Rust Cohle, True Detective milik Nic Pizzolatto**_

* * *

_Rating _**M**_ untuk adegan kekerasan eksplisit dan penggunaan obat-obatan terlarang._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1995**_

"Kamu seharusnya melihat benda ini dengan dua mata, kan?"

Cermin.

Marty bertanya tentang cermin kecil yang terpasang di dinding rumahnya. Pandangan Rust terarah ke langit-langit. Pertanyaan retoris. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya. Membiarkan otot-otot tangannya bekerja. Pada lengannya tato nyala api dan sepasang dadu terlihat mengilap oleh keringat. Dia harus mempersiapkan fisiknya sebelum memulai penyamaran. Seperti nostalgia, ketika mendangar nama Iron Crusaders. Tak pernah disangkanya, dia akan kembali. Kali ini demi mencari titik terang dalam kasus pembunuhan Dora Lange. Tentang siapa sebenarnya _Yellow King_ dan Carcosa.

Semua ingatan masih terpelihara jelas dalam kepalanya. Tersimpan jauh di dasar, layaknya berada di bawah danau berair jernih. Riaknya tak memberi kesempatan pada orang lain untuk benar-benar melihat. Hanya Rust.

Dia bisa saja mati.

**.**

**.**

_**1990**_

"Sofia! Jangan bersembunyi jauh-jauh. Kamu bisa tersesat!" Rust memanggil nama anak perempuannya. Mereka berada di pinggiran hutan kecil. Hari ini ulang tahun Sofia yang kedua, Rust dan Claire memutuskan untuk mengajaknya piknik. Kedua mata Rust tertutup kain, sementara Sofia lari di sekitarnya, mencoba mengelak sebelum tertangkap.

Suara tawa balita itu tadinya keras di telinga Rust, kini terdengar samar. Dia tahu mungkin Claire yang menyembunyikan Sofia dari jangkauannya. Rust berlutut di rerumputan. Ujung-ujung rumput yang tajam menusuk telapak tangannya. Sekali lagi, dia memanggil nama Sofia. Tak ada jawaban. Dia mencoba melihat, namun hanya gelap. Dia tak pernah takut kepada kegelapan. Membuatnya bisa mendengar lebih saksama. Saat itu, hanya sunyi yang ditemukannya. Gemerisik daun kering tertiup angin, tanpa suara anak-anak.

"Sofia!" Rust menarik kain dari matanya.

Dan terdengarlah tawa.

Sofia berdiri di balik sebuah kotak besar berpita. Claire berlutut di sebelahnya, bertukar pandang dengan Rust. Senyumnya yang lembut meredakan kepanikan Rust. Dia bergerak mendekat dan duduk di sebelah istrinya. Sofia begitu bersemangat merobek pembungkus kotak itu. Bunyi kersak kertas dan tawanya menjadi satu. Kotak itu terlalu besar, hingga Sofia tidak bisa menjangkau bagian atasnya. Rust menyambar tubuh Sofia, mengangkatnya, sampai Sofia bisa membuka sendiri kotak itu.

"Sepeda!"

Sofia nyaris melompat girang dalam gendongan Rust. Anak perempuan itu merangkulkan tangan kecilnya ke lehernya. Rust mengecup pipi merah muda Sofia. Mencium aroma anak-anak milik Sofia yang selalu dirindukannya. Wangi stroberi yang menetap dalam ingatannya.

**.**

**.**

_**1995**_

Rust menghela napas. Mendekatkan hidungnya pada permukaan pisau lipat miliknya. Dalam sekali tarikan napas, seluruh bubuk putih di sana berpindah ke dalam rongga hidungnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Lalu bernapas keras dan mengusap hidungnya.

Sudah waktunya.

Rust memakai jaket kulit hitam ke tubuhnya. Berdiri di depan cermin kecil. Matanya fokus memandang ke sana. Pembuluh-pembuluh di korneanya melebar. Menodai putih dengan semburat merah. Di luar kelopak, lingkaran gelap menggantungi bagian bawah matanya.

Dia masih cukup sadar. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia bahkan harus sadar sepanjang malam.

Kantong berisi kokain itu diselipkan di bagain belakang jinsnya. Hanya itu senjatanya. Dia mengangkat pisau kecil di tangannya. Benda lain yang disimpannya begitu lama. Tidak cukup untuk membunuh, namun cukup untuk memberi rasa sakit. Rust menyimpan pisau itu ke dalam kotak besar bersama sisa kokain.

Dia bisa saja mati.

**.**

**.**

_**1991**_

Denging itu tak mau pergi. Desing peluru dan ledakan.

Semua itu dilihat Rust dengan sangat jelas. Dia menghirup napas. Agak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, dia tahu sudah melakukan apa yang dirasanya benar.

Dia memandang mayat pecandu itu. Untungnya bayi kecil dalam pelukan si pecandu tak terluka. Rust mengelus kepala bayi itu yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bayi itu juga tidak menangis. Menatap Rust dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan polos.

Kelegaan mengalir dalam diri Rust. Meski dia tidak benar-benar tahu apakah bayi itu benar-benar sehat. Pecandu yang dihabisi Rust barusan akan menginjeksi tubuh mungil itu dengan heroin. Dia bilang, ingin menyucikan si bayi. Pria itu lebih gila daripada yang Rust duga. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mengirimkan sembilan peluru ke kepala si pecandu yang bahkan tak bersenjata.

Padahal, Rust dikirim ke sini bukan untuk membunuh.

Cahaya-cahaya itu yang tadinya berupa titik perlahan memanjang dan memudar. Rust digiring dalam ruangan tertutup. Orang-orang berdasi duduk di sana. Memandangnya seperti kotoran. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berada di tempatnya sekarang. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam situasi itu. Rust didudukkan di kursi kosong di tengah ruangan, menghadap hakim.

Dia diadili karena membunuh orang tua yang hendak menyuntikkan narkoba ke tubuh bayinya sendiri.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Sejak kejadian itu sama sekali Rust tidak dibiarkan mendapatkan obat-obatan apapun. Rasa panas itu menjalar. Pandangannya buram. Dia tidak mabuk. Dia hanya kesakitan. Sakit yang amat sangat.

Ketika sidang itu dimulai, tak satupun kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur di sana tertangkap dan bisa dicernanya. Semuanya buram dan perlahan meredup. Kemudian satu persatu hilang. Tinggal titik-titik cahaya yang bertahan, seperti kunang-kunang, seperti lampu-lampu di tepian jalan pada malam hari. Seakan ada yang menggambar garis dari cahaya-cahaya itu. semakin panjang dan tipis, lalu hilang seluruhnya.

Halusinasi yang selalu datang dan pergi, tanpa bisa Rust kendalikan. Pengaruh obat-obatan yang selama ini digunakannya. Dia memejamkan mata. Mencoba fokus. Nyeri di sekujur badannya makin parah. Kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh tongkat yang tak terlihat.

Sisanya hanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

_**2012**_

Cahaya-cahaya menghilang ketika Rust menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan terbengkalai itu. Tanaman yang merambat di bagian luar pun tak mau masuk ke dalam sini. Dingin dan lembap membuat romanya menegak. Dia menggenggam pistol dengan kedua tangan. Dia harus sadar dan waspada sepenuhnya.

Tak terbayangkan dia akan hidup selama ini. Redup dalam ruangan itu, kian menyeramkan saat Rust menemukan tumpukan pakaian anak-anak dan perempuan yang menggunung di satu sisi. Siulan angin mendesis lewat celah-celah batu yang menyusun bangunan ini.

Di dalamnya penuh dengan ranting-ranting kayu yang dijalin. Sambung-menyambung membentuk sarang dan lorong. Digantungi dengan mainan-mainan anak-anak yang kotor dan bernoda. Boneka-boneka yang kusam dan membusuk. Rust tidak berhenti dan tidak punya waktu untuk memeriksa itu semua.

Dia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk tersesat.

"Kemarilah, _pendeta kecil_. Datang kepadaku."

**.**

**.**

_**1994**_

Rust sampai di sebuah ruangan yang setengahnya gelap. Satu-satunya lampu yang menyala menerangi sosok yang diikat di sebuah kursi. Ekspresinya ketakutan, beberapa memar terlihat di wajah dan tubuhnya, meski jelas pria dalam keadaan telanjang itu masih hidup.

Di sana bukan hanya mereka berdua. Di samping Rust, berdiri Ginger, pemimpin Iron Crusaders. Tangannya memegang sebuah pistol. Beberapa orang kepercayaannya, yang juga ada di sana, bersenjatakan AK-47. Cukup untuk menghancurkan kepala pria yang matanya berkaca-kaca itu.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, pengkhianat." Suara Ginger terdengar jelas dalam ruangan itu. Dia memutar-mutar pistol di tangannya. Mengarahkannya ke kepala si pria yang ketahuan menyusup dalam Iron Crusaders.

Rust menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ruangan itu pengap, di balik jaket kulit hitam yang dipakainya keringatnya mengaliri. Rokok di sela jarinya mengepul. Dia menggosok hidungnya untuk kesekian kali. Lalu, memeriksa nadi di lehernya diam-diam. Dia harus sadar sampai seluruh prosesi ini selesai.

Ini yang pertama baginya.

Ginger menoleh ke arahnya, menyuruhnya mendekat. "Lihat," kata pria itu, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dan tajam dari sakunya. "Lihat baik-baik, _Crash_." Ginger memamerkan seringainya sambil menyentuhkan ujung pisau ke wajah pria itu.

Pisau itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh.

Dua orang membawakan cermin ke hadapan pria itu. Sekarang Rust bisa melihat sendiri bayangannya sendiri. Matanya yang merah darah. Mata ketakutan pria itu. Mata penuh nafsu milik Ginger. Masih lewat cermin, Rust mengamati Ginger menggoreskan ujung pisau ke seluruh muka pria, membuat tanda. Jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut bersumpal milik pria itu.

"Seperti mengupas apel, _Crash_. Apel."

Bagian tajam pisau itu bergerak. Menyayat tipis kulit si pria. Bersama darah yang mengalir, kulit yang terkelupas itu jatuh satu-satu.

Rust menarik napas keras. Adegan itu sama mengerikannya dengan beberapa tahun lalu saat dia melihat pecandu yang hendak menyuntikkan heroin ke bayinya. Dia menelan ludah. Namun, tidak memindahkan arah tatapnya. Seluruh wajah pria di kursi itu berlumur darah. Ginger tidak berhenti. Tawanya melengking.

"Lihat, pengkhianat! Lihat! Itu adalah harga yang kamu terima untuk menyusup ke sini," katanya, mengelapkan ujung pisau ke kulit itu. "Kalau kamu kira harganya semudah meledakkan kepalamu. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak semurah itu."

Ginger memaksa pria itu membuka mata dan memandang sosoknya sendiri di cermin. Sedetik pandangan Rust dan pria itu bertemu. Sehabis ini, bisa saja Rust yang ada di posisi itu.

Semua belum berhenti di situ.

"Potong," ujarnya kepada Rust, menyerahkan pisau dan menunjuk ke arah kelamin pria itu. "Dia harus merasakannya. Buat dia merasakannya, _Crash_." Ginger menepuk kedua bahu Rust dengan keras.

Rust terpaku di tempatnya. Mengerling pada cermin yang memperlihatkan bayangannya dengan pisau berdarah. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Dia seharusnya sadar. Namun, pengaruh kokain dan alkohol di darahnya tak bisa begitu saja ditahan.

"Lakukan," perintah Ginger.

Dada pria itu bergerak naik turun. Namun, sekarang pria itu sama sekali tidak mencoba melawan. Darah masih menetes ke torsonya. Mengalir melewati perut sampai ke kemaluan pria itu. Lebih baik bagi Rust untuk langsung menembak mati sosok di depannya itu.

"Apa kamu takut, _Crash_?" Ginger tergelak.

"Tidak."

Rust menelan ludah. Membungkuk sembari mendengarkan napas menderu dan rintih kesakitan pengkhianat itu. Dia mendekatkan pisaunya. Mempererat genggamannya. Dia tidak ingin mati mengerikan seperti pria tersebut.

Dengan cekatan, Rust memotong batang kemaluan dan buah zakar pria itu. Menggenggamnya ke depan wajah Ginger yang bertepuk tangan. Ruangan itu penuh sorak sorai sejenak.

"Masukkan ke mulutnya, _Crash_. Buat dia merasakan itu. Harga yang harus diterimanya."

Rust membuka paksa rahang pria itu. Menjejalkan apa yang ada di tangannya sampai masuk terus ke tenggorokkan pria itu. Sekarang, dia dan pria itu sama-sama menatap ke cermin. Darah itu sampai ke tangannya. Sementara pria itu kaku di kursinya. Muntahan bercampur darah, mengalir lewat sisi mulutnya. Sebentar pria itu bergerak, lalu kejang-kejang, dan mati tersedak muntahan serta alat kelaminnya sendiri.

"Simpan pisau itu, _Crash_, sebagai kenang-kenangan. Kamu melakukannya dengan baik," ujar Ginger, tersenyum simpatik.

Rust merasa mual. Namun, dia tak berpindah dari depan cermin. Memandangi sosok dengan pisau dan tangan berdarah. Sosok yang asing dan tak dikenalnya.

**.**

**.**

_**1990**_

Cermin besar itu terletak di tengah ruangan. Memantulkan sebagian isinya. Sepeda roda tiga di sisi dinding dan berbagai mainan anak-anak tersebar di karpet. Sampai satu sosok menutupi. Lelaki muda dan tampan itu tersenyum sambil membenahi dasinya. Sesaat kemudian, sosok lain bergabung dengannya ke dalam cermin. Anak perempuan yang tertawa dan memeluk kaki lelaki itu.

"Papa, harus berangkat kerja, Sofia." Rust membiarkan dasinya yang belum terikat rapi. Memilih mengangkat anak perempuannya dalam gendongan. Dia mencium pipi Sofia yang lembut. Menatap ke cermin dan membayangkan tahun-tahun jauh ke depan. Dia menjadi ayah dan Sofia akan tubuh menjadi seorang gadis, menyelesaikan sekolah, meraih mimpi-mimpinya, dan menikah. Rust ingin melihat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Claire datang bergabung. Hendak mengambil Sofia dari Rust. Sebelumnya, dia merapikan dasi suaminya dan memakaikan blazer ke tubuh Rust.

"Ayo, sayang," ujar Claire, meraih Sofia dari Rust. Anak perempuan itu menolak, tapi akhirnya luluh setelah dijanjikan akan ditemani Rust main sepeda sore nanti. Rust mencium bibir Claire sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari depan cermin.

Dia jatuh cinta pada apa yang tertangkap matanya saat itu.

**.**

**.**

_**1991**_

Empat orang polisi duduk di hadapannya dalam ruangan putih. Sebuah cermin besar berada di salah satu sisi. Rust tahu itu jendela, orang-orang di luar sana bisa melihatnya duduk tak berdaya di sini. Itu adalah hari yang lain setelah persidangan.

"... Itu adalah persona, apa yang kulakukan ketika menyamar. Uhm... seperti Frank Serpico."

Rust menyebutkan nama seorang polisi terkenal yang membeberkan tentang korupsi di kepolisian dan pernah tertembak dalam sebuah penggerebekan obat-obatan terlarang.

"Serpico tidak pernah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan pingsan di tengah persidangan."

Rust membisu. Empat pasang mata di depannya memberi pandangan menyelidik. Mereka adalah polisi dan penyidik dari kepolisian. Rust tidak menyangka kasusnya bisa begitu menarik perhatian, karena dia tahu salah satu dari keempat orang itu adalah anggota FBI.

"Serpico tidak pernah membunuh orang tanpa senjata," ujar salah satu pria yang terlihat sebagai pimpinan kelompok penyelidik itu.

Keduanya beragah. Nasib Rust akan ditentukan di sini. Di tangan orang-orang itu.

"... Kami tidak akan menghukummu. Memutuskan untuk mempertahankan profilmu dengan menjadikanmu pecandu yang akan menydiakan informasi bagi kami.

**.**

**.**

_**1994**_

Rust berada di apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakan. Berbau apak dan penuh sampah. Berhari-hari dia tidak kembali di sini. Malam ini, setelah apa yang dilakukannya untuk Ginger, dia memilih pulang.

Duduk di sofanya, lempeng kaca kecil berisi barisan bubuk putih berada di tangannya yang gemetaran. Tangannya yang lain memegang uang kertas yang digulung kecil. Benda itu di antara liang hidungnya dan permukaan kaca. Satu sedot napas, untuk satu baris kokain.

Sekarang, dia tidak ingin sadar. Matanya mengerjap-kerjap. Jaket kulit hitamnya terserak di lantai. Dia bukan lagi _Crash_. Dia bukan bagian dari Iron Crusaders saat itu. Torsonya yang telanjang penuh peluh. Sekali lagi, Rust menghisap sebaris bubuk putih.

Dia ingin tidur yang lelap. Dia ingin mati.

Betapa mudahnya ketakutan untuk tidak mati yang tadi dirasakannya berubah sama sekali sekarang. Karena hidup dan mati ada di koin yang sama pada sisi yang berbeda. Dia bisa membunuh dirinya dengan pistolnya di atas meja. Atau pisau kecil, souvenir dari Ginger, untuk menyayat arteri karotisnya. Keduanya adalah cara mati yang singkat, dibanding harus memasukkan racun-racun seperti kokain dan sedatif yang dikonsumsinya.

Rust menyedot baris terakhir di lempeng kacanya.

Menenggak tequillanya hingga berceceran di lantai. Dia bangkit, terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali. Susah payah dia berlutut di toilet. Bayangan pria yang mati di depannya tadi melintas. Semua isi perut Rust keluar di toilet. Dia jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Sofia akan membencinya. Rust tidak becus menjaganya. Menghancurkan pernikahannya dengan Claire tak lama setelah itu. Dan sekarang, Rust menjalani hukumannya. Hukuman yang diinginkannya. Sekali dia menyemburkan muntahannya ke toilet, terbatuk, hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa keluar dari sana.

Tubuhnya menggeligis dan berguncang. Dia mundur, menabrak pinggiran bak mandi sampai jatuh. Dia terbujur di sana, setengah sadar. Sinar lampu menyilaukan matanya. Sesaat berubah menjadi binar yang amat terang, lalu memudar. Rust mengusap matanya. dia tidak benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Semuanya keruh di matanya. Ada air mata yang menggenanginya.

Entah berapa lama Rust terbaring. Dia bangun dengan rasa sakit menghentak kepalanya. Dengan berpegangan di pinggiran westafel dia berusaha berdiri. Dia mencuci wajahnya, namun itu sama sekali membantu mengusir bayangan buruk dalam kepalanya.

Ada sebuah cermin di sana.

Dia melihat bayangan Claire. Senyum Sofia dan suara tawanya. Sejenak kemudian dia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Pisau dan alat kelamin di tangannya. Rust terkesiap. Langsung mengarahkan kepala tinjunya ke cermin yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Darah di tangannya. Miliknya.

**.**

**.**

_**1990**_

Darah di tangannya.

Rust mengangkat kedua tangannya. Matanya menyalang penuh kengerian.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia minta untuk menunggu. Sofia mengangguk patuh, sementara Rust masuk untuk menaruh tas kerjanya. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang lelah di depan cermin. Baru saja Rust melepas blazernya, terdengar suara keras dari arah depan.

Rust berlari disusul Claire. Sebuah truk berhenti dekat halaman mereka. Di bawah moncong truk, Rust melihat bangkai sepeda roda tiga yang ringsek dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Dia bergerak cepat dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Di samping truk, dia melihat Sofia tergeletak dalam posisi yang tidak lazim. Darah mengucur dari tengkorak bocah kecil itu yang pecah. Rust berlutut. Tubuhnya berguncang dan gemetar. Pandangannya melotot. Bibirnya bergetar keras. Dia mencoba menyebut nama Sofia. Namun, tak satu pun suara keluar dari sana.

Dia berdiri, langsung menyerang si pengendara mobil yang mabuk. Memukuli sebisanya. Air mata turun di pipinya. Beberapa tetangganya menarik tubuh Rust, menjauhkan dari pria mabuk itu. Tubuhnya lunglai. Dari bibirnya tersebut nama Sofia berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

_**2012**_

Rust kehilangan semuanya. Sofia. Claire. Dia menjadi _Crash_. Menyusup dalam geng Iron Crusaders. Sekali. Kedua kalinya untuk mengungkap pembunuhan beruntun di Louisiana.

Dia bisa saja mati.

Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Dia merasa tersesat dan berniat berkali-kali untuk keluar dari hidupnya. Dia punya banyak cara untuk mengakhiri. Akan tetapi, tak pernah cukup alasan.

Setelah penyamarannya berakhir dengan hampir mati. Dia meminta untuk dipindahkan ke bagian pembunuhan di Kepolisian Louisiana. Menangani kasus Dora Lange yang terkenal. Mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian tujuh tahun kemudian setelah tahu bahwa kasus Dora Lange belum sepenuhnya selesai dan konfliknya dengan Marty.

Sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun, dia kembali lagi ke Louisiana. Untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya.

Suara panggilan itu kembali terdengar. Ini adalah bekas benteng. Rust menatap ke kanan dan kiri, menemukan ranting-ranting yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa. Mereka adalah orang-orang gila. Mengorbankan anak-anak kecil demi tradisi. Dia terus berjalan, siaga dengan pistol di tangannya.

Sampai dia tiba di sebuah ruangan berdinding bundar, langit-langitnya berupa kubah yang bagian tengahnya berupa lubang. Langit terlihat dari tempat Rust berdiri. Cahaya matahari masuk dan menyinari ruangan itu, altar _Yellow King_. Akhirnya, Rust tiba di Carcosa dan bersama pembunuh berantai yang menghabisi nyawa Dora Lange serta anak-anak yang selama belasan tahun ini hilang di Louisiana.

Pandangan Rust kembali menyapu atap. Suramnya dinding perlahan berubah menjadi gelap yang pekat. Gelap dan titik-titik cahaya. Lalu segulung awan tebal yang memadat dan berpusar. Pusatnya hitam, menyedot seluruh cahaya.

Sesaat kemudian, Rust merasakan itu. Sakit di perutnya. Tusukan pisau itu menghunjam dan merobek yang ada di sana. Tubuh Rust terangkat. Tangannya berusaha menahan agar pisau itu tidak masuk lebih dalam. Pembunuh yang dicarinya selama ini ada di depannya.

Akhirnya Rust menemukannya.

Dia seharusnya mati. Darah di tangannya. Darah di tubuhnya.

Perlahan kegelapan menenggelamkannya.

**.**

**.**

Gelap yang dilihatnya sekarang terasa begitu nyata. Ada Sofia yang tersenyum kepadanya. Seperti tahun-tahun yang sudah berlalu. Bocah perempuan itu berlari dan Rust terus mengejarnya. Namun segesit apapun Rust berusaha dia tak pernah bisa menangkap Sofia.

Dalam sekejap sosok Sofia hilang dari pandangan. Rust memanggil-manggil nama Sofia.

"Papa, jangan tersesat!"

Rust menoleh. Sekelilingnya berubah menjadi interior apartemen yang ditinggalinya tahun 1995. Dirinya dalam umur yang lebih muda, berambut cokelat gelap berombak, menatap cermin kecil berbentuk bulat yang terpasang dinding setinggi matanya. Tubuhnya liat dan kuat, dia meminum bir di tangannya, dengan pandangan mata terpusat ke cermin itu. Dia hanya bisa melihat matanya sendiri. Mata yang sakit dan terluka.

Mata yang dulu pernah pendar cahaya. Cermin besar yang lain. Dia tidak sendiri. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Air mukanya begitu bahagia. Muda dan tampan. Tulang pipi tinggi dan mata biru gelap. Di sampingnya ada Claire yang mengenakan gaun pengantin, menggenggam tangannya. Mereka bertukar senyuman. Mereka berbagi ciuman.

Cermin besar lain di rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Claire dan Sofia. Anak perempuan itu dalam gendongannya, mencoba membenahi dasi yang digunakan Rust seperti yang biasa Claire lakukan. Sampai, akhirnya Claire mengambil alih, membuat rapi dasi itu. Sejak Claire pergi, Rust tidak pernah bisa memasang dasinya serapi itu.

Bayangan itu memudar, menyisakan cermin dalam bingkai berbeda dan kegelapan. Rust menatap bayangan _Crash_. Bermata merah dan kelam. Cahaya yang dulu ada di sana lenyap entah ke mana. Wajah itu lelah dan kaku. Tangannya memegang pisau yang bernoda darah.

Rust mengedipkan mata. Kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tinggal satu, yang dipasang di dinding apartemennya.

'_Kamu seharusnya menatap benda ini dengan kedua mata, kan?'_

Pertanyaan Marty.

Ya. Cermin itu hanya cukup untuk kedua matanya. Agar Rust tidak perlu lagi melihat bayangan-bayangan yang tak pernah hilang dari memorinya.

"Jangan tersesat atau kamu akan kehilangan dirimu sendiri, Papa."

Rust berhenti memanggil. Dia sendirian dalam kegelapan. Dia ingin Sofia. Dia mencoba meminta. Aroma stroberi menghampiri penciumannya. Dia bernapas dalam-dalam.

Bernapas dalam-dalam.

Dan terbangun.

Dia bisa saja mati.

* * *

**fin. 23.03.13**

**Catatan**: Kamu bisa lihat cermin kecil itu di episode 4, _Who Goes There_. Dalam salah satu artikel yang kubaca tentang cermin tersebut. Sebenarnya, cermin itu nggak disiapkan oleh tim properti. Matthew McConaughey, pemeran Rust Cohle, yang meminta cermin itu untuk dipasang. Menurutnya, karakter Rust membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menjaga dan melatih fokusnya.


End file.
